Fairy Tail Christmas Gajevy Style
by SkylerLightingStrike
Summary: Levy is desperate to snare Gajeel's affection, but after taking every approach she could think of, she's staring to lose hope. Mirajane may hold the answer. Meanwhile, Gajeel can't figure out what to get her for Christmas, and time is running out. He finds his answer in a very unlikely place.


I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

Christmas at Fairy Tail, like everything else, was overdone. Droy used his plant magic to grow a tree that went from floor to ceiling. Reedus was hand painting ornaments that outdid any you could buy in stores. Happy, Carla, and Panther Lily were flying Reedus' ornaments to their place on the tree. Natsu and Macao were lighting the candles on the tree and everywhere else.

Erza had requipped into a sexy Santa costume that had most of the men drooling. Evergreen was sprinkling her pixie dust on the tree to make it sparkle. Juvia and Gray were working together to create icicles and ice sculptors. Even Gajeel was helping put up garland.

Levy had just finished her part by using her Solid Script to put Merry Christmas right above the bar that she was now sitting at. Her head was on the bar, her eggnog untouched.

"Is something wrong, Levy?" Mirajane asked.

"Gajeel." She said simply. "No matter what I do, I can't seem to get his attention."

Mirajane picked up a glass and started to polish it. "What have you tried?"

"Everything!" She shouted. "I tried waiting for him, hinting how I feel; I even ditched subtlety and tried flirting with him. But he still doesn't seem to notice."

"Why don't you take it a step farther?" Mira asked. "You could ask him out."

"Please, if I did that, it would just damage his pride." She said.

"Oh, I know! Tomorrow's our annual Christmas party. Why don't you come wearing a cute elf costume?" Mira asked. "Maybe then you could get him under the mistletoe."

"Hmm…that may just work." Levy said. "Besides, I don't have any other ideas. I'll go get ready now, thanks Mira!"

She ran out the door. Little did she know, a certain dragon slayer was watching her. Gajeel was more than a little confused as to what she was doing, but remembered he had his own problems. He still needed to think about what to get her and he had until…tomorrow. Panther Lily was trying to help him think of something.

"Maybe I should just buy her a book, she likes to read." Gajeel said.

"That would be the safe choice, though I do believe Jet and Droy are thinking the same." Lily told him.

"Screw those bastards; they're just a couple of lovesick puppies trying unsuccessfully to win her heart." He said.

"Isn't that what you're doing, Gajeel?" Lily asked accusingly.

If that came out of anyone else, they would be a grease spot on the other end of the guild hall. Instead, he just glared at the cat. Lily returned the look.

"Even so, I can't think of anything else." He said.

Natsu and Gray had overheard the conversation.

"If you're trying to outdo them, why don't you try getting her something more personal?" Gray asked.

Gajeel turned to face Gray.

"What the hell do you mean by 'personal'?" Gajeel asked.

"You could always make her something." Natsu said. "That's what I did for Lucy."

After that, they had to get back to work on decorating. Gajeel thought about what they said.

"They have a point, Gajeel." Lily said. "Getting her something that requires more thought and time will set you apart from Jet and Droy."

"But what qualifies?" He asked.

"Try jewelry." Lily said. "All girls like it. And as you are the Iron Dragon Slayer, you ought to have a knack for metal work."

That idea sounded good to Gajeel. He and Lily left the guild to head to the nearest jewelry store. Gajeel really felt out of place there. He noticed the security guards watching him carefully, but he didn't care. Panther Lily was right, he did notice what was good and what wasn't, problem was, he found fault in everything that was in his price range.

Eventually, he bought a loose emerald and went to another store to buy some silver ore.

"What are you planning, Gajeel?" Lily asked.

"Since all their stuff is crap, I'll just make it myself. I am the Iron Dragon Slayer, it can't be too hard." He answered.

Turns out, it was harder than he thought.

Levy walked into the guild the next day. She was wearing a formfitting elf costume like Mirajane suggested. She felt embarrassed in it but if it got Gajeel's attention, she would deal. Everyone was in a festive mood, which, in Fairy Tail, means getting rip roaring drunk. Cana was on her second keg.

Jet and Droy were fighting over who got to give her her gift first. Levy scanned the guild, looking for Gajeel. Once she found him, she placed herself under the mistletoe nearest him. He was tossing nails into his mouth like popcorn.

"Gajeel?"

He turned to face her and froze as soon as he saw what she was wearing. It took a lot of concentration to keep his face neutral.

"What, shrimp?" He asked.

"Could you come here for a second?" Levy asked shyly.

He stood up and walked over, not realizing what she was standing under.

"What are you doing dressed like that?" Gajeel asked.

"Oh, just being festive." She said, the nervousness evident in her voice.

He was just as nervous, but he didn't show it.

Levy handed him a box covered in holly wrapping paper with a blue ribbon.

"Here!" She said.

Gajeel took the gift and opened it. Inside was a grey, glass dragon statue.

"I-I had that made with you in mind." She was blushing furiously.

Gajeel stared at it intensely. He put it back in the box carefully.

"Thanks, shrimp." He said.

He took out a small, oblong box covered in snowflake wrapping paper and handed it to her. Levy looked at it like it just dropped from mars. She slowly and carefully took off the wrapping paper. There was a black velvet box with a hinge on it. When she opened it, she saw a silver necklace with an emerald in the middle. The necklace was a thick V-shape and latched in the back. It was well made, but there were several inconsistencies. That proved it wasn't professionally done.

"You made this?" Levy asked.

"It's that obvious?" He responded.

She smiled. "I love it."

She took the necklace out, handed it to him and turned around.

"Put it on?" She asked sweetly.

Gajeel was glad that she couldn't see the blush on his face, but he did put it around her neck. Once the latch was closed, Levy turned on her heels and got closer to Gajeel.

"Look up, Dragon Slayer." She said.

He did so and saw the mistletoe. His cheeks turned pink as he looked back down at Levy. He took a deep breath and leaned down. Levy stood in her toes to make it easier. Their lips met. For them, it was true bliss.

Droy and Jet had watched the whole thing. Their jaws hit the floor when they heard what was next said.

"I love you, Gajeel." Levy said.

The Iron Dragon Slayer's eyes widened. He grinned. "Love you too, Levy."

They kissed again.

"I can't believe this, after all the crap he did to her, she still wants him?" Jet said.

"I know, he doesn't deserve a girl like Levy." Droy confirmed.

"GAHH!" They both shouted because they were just hit with Gajeel's Iron Dragon Club from across the room. He didn't even break the kiss to do so.

The guild kept its festivities going; they had a Christmas karaoke, a gingerbread house competition (Wendy won), and dancing throughout the night. Despite all this, Levy and Gajeel partook in none of it and stayed cuddled by the fire.


End file.
